A Womans Greatest Garment
by GuyWithTheCatTattoos
Summary: DomAsh/Ela. Smut. Non-con at first. Kinky. Rough.
1. Chapter 1

ASH/ELA

This story contains some non-so-consentual situations.

Characters don't belong to me.

Chapter 1

Ela and I were sharing a bed, as usual. We're the only women in the team. I wondered if the rooms of this house were small enough that the men had to share beds, too? For some reason the thought amuses me and I chuckle.

Behind me, Ela pokes my back and asks, "Why are you laughing?"

"I was thinking of your face, Bosak," I said humorlessly.

She sat up behind me to look down at my face. I looked up at her without a smile. She played offended but smiled at me, "My face is funny? Really? Are you ever going to be nice to me?"

"Only when you deserve it." I rested my face back down on my pillow, amused at our usual playful hatred of each other. We got along well enough, but we were too much alike. Both stubborn and competitive. We clash a lot. But we also understand each other.

Ela was very energetic, which could get on my nerves. Some nights she just wanted to talk, like we were teenagers at a slumber party. I always just wanted to relax.

In typical Ela fashion, she blurts out a random topic of conversation. "So…" She starts, "What do you do when you get horny?" I could feel her lying behind me, staring at the back of my head, waiting for me to respond to her dumb question. "I touch myself," was my short but truthful response. She sighed, "Yeah, but we're sharing a bed. Do you do it while I'm sleeping next to you? What do you think about?"

"Ela… why does it matter?" I readjusted, lying on my back with my arm over my forehead. A stray lock of my unbraided hair fell over my face as I looked at her.

She looked at my eyes while her head was propped up by her hand and elbow. "What if I caught you while you were doing it next to me?" I raised my eyebrow at her and responded with the only logical answer, "What if you did?" She shrugged in response. I rolled my eyes before covering them with my arm to block the bright moonlight coming in through the window. I need to sleep.

I was blissfully drifting to sleep until I felt a warm hand smooth over my belly. It felt nice, I barely concerned myself with it. Until I felt it snake it's way under my tank-top and heading up to my chest before gently squeezing my breast. I jolted up and pushed her hand away from me. "Ela, what is wrong with you tonight?"

She sat up, apologizing, "Sorry. But don't you get bored? I want to try new things." I groaned at her, "So this is what you were hinting at? You think it's OK to just touch someone like that? I was almost asleep!" I get cranky without sleep… she knows this by now.

"Did I squeeze too hard?" She sounded almost innocent. I couldn't believe her. She continued, "Or do you like it when it hurts, Ash?" When she chuckled and pinched me to accompany her smart-ass joke, I lost it. I grabbed her wrists and held them down, straddling her. We were both only in a tank-top (a t-shirt for her) and our panties. This would have been more awkward if I wasn't pissed off right now.

When she realized I wasn't playing, we began a power-struggle. I was trying to roll her onto her stomach and tie her hands. My intention was to cuff her to the bed to teach her to keep her hands to herself while I try to sleep again. This wouldn't be the first time I had to assert myself to make her learn.

Eventually I said 'fuck it' and pushed her off the bed, following right behind as she was dismantled. I finally got her onto her stomach, my knee in her back, and her arm wrenched painfully behind the top of her back. I'm not gonna lie. Feeling her writhing under me, feeling the lingering touch of another person's warm hand on my breasts, I was starting to consider playing along. She started it. However, I'm going to do it my way.

"Get off!" She growled at me, trying to buck me off. My duty belt was on the table right by us. I reached for it and grabbed a handful of zipties. Once her hands were tightly bound behind her, I stood up and stripped completely. I knelt down and helped her roll over onto her back. I loved the mixed emotions on her face as she was furious with me, but confused as to why I was now nude. I pulled her t-shirt up as far as I could. They were textbook, I'd give her that. Fat, warm, perky, sweaty. I squeezed them both immediately, purposely hard. She struggled and made suppressed cries.

"Am I squeezing too hard, Ela? Huh? Or do you like it rough?" I pinched her nipples and rubbed them over firmly with my thumbs. I realized I was grinding my pussy against hers. I backed up on my hands and knees before sitting on her legs to keep her from kicking me. I pulled her panties down to her knees. I sat myself back down on her pussy, after brushing our clits together lightly. I stifled a moan from it.

Ela panicked, "What the fuck! I wasn't going to rape you!"

"Oh, I thought you wanted to try new things?" I pulled my unbraided hair over to the side of my head, though it still fell over half of my face as I leaned down to her. My humping continued. My clit was throbbing and swollen at this point.

"By the way, Ela… don't yell too loud. I was told once that 'silence is a woman's best garment'. It'd look really good on you right now," I put my hand around her throat. "You want the boys to see you like this? Unable to defend yourself? You're always trying to prove you're a little badass. What will you do now?"

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**ASH/ELA**

 **Contains kind-of rape, manipulation, rough sex, some kinky stuff.**

 **Characters don't belong to me.**

 **Chapter 2:**

As Ela struggled under me, which just turned me on that much more, I continued to painfully rub her nipples under my thumbs and taunt her, "I thought you wanted to try new things? You want me to stop?"

She didn't answer. I imagine she was instead trying to figure a way out of this by herself, being the prideful brat she is. She couldn't use her hands, and since I have her pinned down by the hips with mine, she can't use her legs on me. Looks like her legs are still a bit tangled up by her panties I slid down, anyway.

I moaned quietly. I loved her perfect breasts. I always thought women were aesthetic in their curves. Never in a sexual way before. But the feeling of her pale nipples hardening under the torture of my fingers, her sounds she tried to stifle behind gritted teeth and biting her lower lip when I massaged those large tits… She loved me abusing her.

I had an idea. I couldn't get what I really wanted from her by force alone. I mean, I could. But I was too horny and needy to deal with trying to properly tie her up the way I need her to be. Her cunt needs to be completely open for me. She needs to stop struggling. I'll make her enjoy it. She's a very independent woman. She's proud of being talented in everything she does. But this is also her weakness, I theorize. She craves praise. She loves to show off and boast when she's accomplished something. She loves challenges. I'll test this out.

"Ela…" put my hands on each side of her face, putting my nose up to hers as my hair curtained around us sharing our labored breaths with each other. Her large, hot bruised-up breasts and stiff nipples were now squished firmly against my smaller, slightly tan tits. She quivered under me. What I've learned so far is she's got very sensitive boobs.

I continue, speaking almost lips to lips with her, "I've never felt this turned on. You feel really good," I planted a hot kiss on her lips, "You know, I've never actually had a man make me orgasm. You think you could make me?" Her struggling had stopped, but I could feel her gently writhing so her pussy continued to rub against mine since I stopped.

"You've never orgasmed?" She asked, looking at me like I was joking with her. I was, but that's not the point.

"Never with a man… or woman. Only with myself." I sat up a little and massaged her boobs together so her nipples made contact with each other. She bucked up into me and moaned out loud this time.

"Will you make me cum? I'll untie your hands," She looked at me, considering the task. But she didn't answer. I know she wanted to dominate me as soon as she could put up a fight again. In this moment of silence I rubbed her soaking-wet clit with my fingers before gently tugging it in a fast pace, essentially jerking her off.

She briefly shouted and rolled her head back as her back arched. She whimpered and twisted as I continued to tug it. I had my other hand back on her throat and squeezed just tight enough for her to start wheezing, but she could still technically breathe.

Once I knew she was about to cum, I pulled my hands away from her completely, now sitting beside her. She groaned loudly and her ruined orgasm, cursing at me when she started to catch her breath. Her thighs were rubbing against each other, probably in a vain attempt at trying to stimulate herself like I was. I smiled and looked at her.

"If you can make me cum, I'll make you cum," I promised her, "In fact, I can probably make you cum harder than you would make me." I smirked at her angry eyes. She instantly took the bait.

"Try me…" she growls. Without hesitation, I straddled her face and looked down at her. She was looking at my dripped wet pussy as it leaked onto her face. "Don't be lazy with your tongue, Bozak" I warned her before sitting right on her mouth with my clit rubbing against her cute nose. I sat still at first and shivered at the feeling of someone's mouth against my opening. It's been a long time.

As soon as I felt her hot tongue peak inside of me, I moaned pathetically. My hips were planted firmly against her face, hoping to feel her tongue go as deep as possible. I was watching her closed eyes as I begin to gently ride against her tongue that was now eagerly pivoting in and out of me. She was going real nice and deep, too.

"Fuck yeah!" I exclaimed under my breath to her, "That's perfect," After I felt like I was coming too close to orgasm, I stood up. I looked down at her confused face, which was now wet and glittering in the moonlight from our window. I pulled her up by her hair, practically yanking her up to her knees until her face was perfectly level to my throbbing, needy cunt. I made her sit there while I cut the zipties from her numbing hands. While she rubbed her wrists and watched me, I grabbed a hold of her hair again and shoved her face into my cunt. She grunted and put her hands weakly up on my thighs, more or less pretending to push me away.

"Lick," I commanded, "And get your hands off me. Touch yourself when you pleasure me, Bosak."

She closed her eyes again and started lapping at my cunt immediately and sloppily. Her hands went straight between her own legs. I pulled her head away from me and slapped her, hard, across the face.

"Only I can touch you there! Touch your fucking tits for me, slut," I growled. However, I kept in mind to stay quiet enough not to wake up the men in the room next to us.

After the initial shock, she rubbed her face and meekly began licking my clit. To my surprise, she didn't say a damn thing after I hit her, and she went right back to working on me. Her hands slowly massaged into her large, pale, sweating breasts. It made me shiver in pleasure to see her touching the bruises I left all over them.

The only sounds in this small room were the wet, noisy slurps of her tongue-fucking my throbbing pussy as I fucked her faced and took note of my juices (and some her own saliva I imagine) ran down her face. Sometimes I got too rough and caught up in my own pleasure that I wouldn't realize I was holding her face to hard between my legs that she couldn't breathe. We were both moaning and panting, and she was still kneading her own breasts.

"Look at me," I snapped at her. She looked up at me immediately with her beautiful eyes and messy hair that I still had my hands in firmly. "Keep eating my pussy, baby. Pull on your tits hard. I want to feel you cry against me," She tried pulling at her overly-sensitive nipples, merely squeaking when she pulled too hard.

"Harder!" I barked at her. She yanked on them harder and closed her eyes tight in pain. She was muttering, "Oww" into my hot hole. "Keep looking at me, baby. Don't stop pulling your tits out for me." She obeyed, still rather surprising to me. But it sent me over the edge. Her eyes were red and crying from the pain, but she was still holding her tits stretched far out. And it tickled my heart that she was still trying to fuck her tongue deep inside me all the while.

I moaned too loudly when I came. My back arched and my weakening legs tightened around her head as I stood there flooding her mouth and face with my cum. In that moment, I didn't care if she could breathe. I was cumming hard and it felt like it lasted forever. She was still licking me, though I warned her not to touch my clit right now. It sounded like she was slurping water out of her hands.

When I came back down from the high of my orgasm, I looked down at her. She was rubbing her nipples tenderly, trying to ease the soreness. Her eyes kept peaking back up at me and away, almost shyly. It was cute. I was ready to go again.

I got down on my knees with her and gently held her head, tipping her chin up to look me in the eye, "You're beautiful," I whisper truthfully. I admired the reddened handprint on her cheek. She was pouting, understandably.

"You're fucked up," she told me. As if it's news to me. I snuck a hand down between her legs. We were both sitting on our feet in front of each other, only partially illuminated by the bright night sky from the window. She reeked of my pussy.

We continued looking into each other's eyes, only straying to look down at the other's lips or hair occasionally. We both breathed heavily, though her breath got caught up once she felt that familiar tug of my fingers on her clit. Her hands rested atop her breasts as she slightly fucked herself into my fingers.

"Don't touch me. I'm going to make you come. And keep your hands, away from your pussy. It's mine now." My voice was low and serious. She swallowed hard and attempted a glare at me. She was too horny to make it convincing that she was upset.

We were back on the bed now. She's now laying on her back with her legs spread very wide. She wasn't bound. She was obeying what I commanded of her. 'Why couldn't she always listen to me like this?' I thought to myself. From day one, Ela has always been a real pain in the ass to all of us. Albeit – and I'd never admit it out loud – she is a great operator. But she doesn't want to play as a team. It's difficult to rely on her as a teammate when she always wants to do everything along.

I was lying beside her, humping my vag against her thigh as I watched her writhe and look at me with begging eyes as I jerked her clit off again. Oh she absolutely loved it. And I made it clear to her she isn't allowed to touch herself right now, or touch me. She is to keep her legs wide open and her eyes on my eyes. If a sound escaped her lips, I slapped her cunt, hard. It was funny watching her try to cover her mouth but remembering she can't use her hands. I cooed, "Good girl," at her when she was behaving like a good silent slut.

"Ela, suck on my tongue," I could tell she wasn't exactly sure what I meant. I put my mouth up close to hers and licked her lips. Then I stuck my tongue out. She finally got the hint and hesitantly licked my tongue before actually sucking on it. I pushed our mouths together hard and kept my tongue down her throat as far as I could while she sucked on it. I was really fucking her leg hard now, and my fingers were now deep inside of her pussy. I finger-fucked her furiously.

She was moaning right into my mouth. I was moaning back. Her hands were clutching the sheets under us. Every time she tried to close her legs I slapped her cunt again. I'm sure at this point someone in the room next to us had heard us, but I don't even care.

I broke our "kiss" but continued fucking that sensitive spot in her cunt with my fingers. "You like that, you fucking slut? Huh?" I was right up in her face, "Look at me! Do you like when I fuck you, baby?" She nodded and whispered, "Yes"

"Yeah you do. You love being violated," Her back continued to arch every time I jammed my fingers into just the right spot. She never looked away from me.

I readjusted to that I could suck on one of her nipples. Now I was just massaging my hand over the outside of her pussy, over her clit. I sucked on her tit like I was nursing for milk. She hissed in a little pain, but it ended with another needy moan. I had a random idea…

I straddled carefully over her chest. She watched me curiously. I sat myself down so that I could try getting one of her tits inside my vag. When I felt my clit rub against her stiff nipple I gasped in pleasure. I began firmly rubbing myself against her, essentially fucking her breast. This continued for a while longer, until I was close to cumming again.

Now, I sat on her face, facing away from her so her boobs were right in front of me to play with. They were so sticky now from being fucked, and I know they're still tender from my rough handling. Like a good girl, she immediately darted her tongue deep inside me as I grinded against her mouth. I hoped she could smell my ass. She was my whore.

"Ohh, that's good, baby… Drink up," I moaned as she loudly licked into me. I was shuddering over and over, and my eyes were rolling. Her breasts were being rubbed against each other hard from under my hands. It didn't take long before I was ready to cum again.

I sat up, seating all my weight onto her mouth and nose. She knew what was coming and licked and sucked at my clit. Right when I came, just to intensify it for myself, I pulled up on her nipples hard, which would practically have pulled her up if I wasn't firmly sat cumming hard on her face.

As the fluids nearly suffocated her, I could hear and feel her cry into my still-pulsating pussy. Before she could fight my hands off her sore tits, I let go of them and pinned her wrists down beside her. I rode out the rest of my orgasm like this.

I had never cum so hard. I had moaned way too loud. I was so awash in the afterglow I was smiling like a maniac.

I lay down beside her again, with my hand idly playing with her clit. I was so tired. I thought perhaps I had toyed with her enough and that maybe she deserved to be fucked nice and hard. We were both still lightly panting, and I reminded her to keep her hands off of both of us for now.

"OK, Ela. Go stand in front of that mirror and put your hands on the wall."

"What?"

There was a full-body mirror hung up on one of our bedroom walls. I don't repeat myself to her.

"Go." I command.

She stood in front of the mirror and put a hand on the wall on either side of it. It was a fairly skinny mirror, but you could see yourself from head to toe.

I followed behind her, quietly. At this point I had made sure to remove her shirt so they wouldn't fall over her chest as I fucked her. I wrapped my arms around her sides, immediately grabbing her breasts and putting her nipples between my fingers. I tugged at them, but not rough this time. She caught her breath and made little sounds in her throat.

"You want me to make you feel good, baby?" I ask her. I rub her breasts full-on now, just kneading and rolling them around. I kiss at her jaw and neck and she shivers. But she didn't answer me.

My hand trails down between her legs, "Open them" I stated firmly. She did. I tickled her clit with the edge of my fingernail which made her shudder. It only took a moment of this to get her to start panting.

"Do you want me to fuck you good and hard, slut?" I growled in her ear. She only nodded.

"Say it, Ela,"

"Fuck me hard…" she whispered.

I removed my hand from between her legs up to her mouth and demanded she suck on my fingers. I loved the feeling. Watching her with those huge tits, her legs spread open for me, and her mouth sucking on what's getting ready to fuck her… It was perfect. I never expected I'd have an experience like this. I needed to thank her properly for getting me riled up.

I watched her breasts as she breathed. My wet fingers went deep inside of her again, hard. It made her gasp. I wiggled my fingers a little until I found her little g-spot again. When I found it, she arched her back and tried closing her legs again. It didn't matter, though, I was already inside her and she's not pushing me out.

My fingers pistoned in and out of her dripping, hot cunt. I yelled at her to keep her legs open. She tried but struggled to obey as it was too much for her. She was crying out, not even trying to be quiet now. My other hand snuck over her mouth and jammed two fingers into it.

"You want to come, baby girl?" I ask sweetly into her ear as I fuck her without mercy. My pussy was throbbing again.

She answered, "Yes, please!" with my fingers still in her mouth.

"Keep begging me, slut… You want to cum for me?"

"Yes! Yes! Please!" She was fucking my hand as I finger-banged her. When she was right at the edge of orgasm, my hand left her mouth and started to tug on her clit while the other continued vibrating hard in and out of her at a rapid speed. She squealed, and right before she came, I commanded the bitch to watch herself in the mirror. She did as she came violently. My hands continued torturing her sopping pussy as she shuddered over and over. She came twice in a row.

"Good little bitch… that's a good fucking whore…" I praised her dirtily.

Once she was wore out, I pulled my hands away from her sore and sensitive pussy. I walked her back over to the bed and we laid under the blankets after wiping ourselves clean of cunt juice with our discarded shirts. We cuddled.

"I don't like how you used me, Ash," Ela muttered in the darkness. Her sense of playfulness was back in her voice now. I smiled tiredly.

"Don't worry about it," I adjusted so her head was lying on my breast.

"Suckle me while I sleep, baby," I said to her and closed my eyes.

It took her a minute to decide if she was going to obey me or not. I placed my hand over her breast and put her very sore nipple between my fingers. Then, immediately, she started sucking gently on my tit.

"Good girl, baby… you make me feel good…" I pet Ela's hair and combed my fingers against her scalp, letting myself drift into a nice, deep sleep. I don't think she stopped suckling my tit all night…

 **END**

Review if you want. I'm not a professional writer, this is just for fun.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
